The present invention relates to a solar cell and, more particularly, to a pn junction type solar cell which includes a pn junction in a semiconductor substrate and which further includes an electrode (or contact) made of a metal paste containing an element belonging to the fifth (V) group of the periodic table.
In a conventional pn junction type solar cell, ohmic contact between the front contact and a diffused layer of a semiconductor substrate may be hard to obtain. This is the reason why an anti-reflection coating made of an electrically insulating material is formed between the front contact and the diffused layer of the semiconductor substrate. However, in such a construction, the fill-factor (F.F.) of the current-voltage (I-V) characteristic may be decreased, and energy conversion efficiency may be lowered.